


Smoak does not run the team

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Not for Olicty fans, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Returning from a mission Oliver is once again confronted by Felicity demanding he looks at recruiting Rene, and Evelyn instead of being stuck in the past waiting on the old team to get put back together. However Oliver has had enough and decides to remind Felicity just who is in charge.
Relationships: Curtis Holt & Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Smoak does not run the team

**Hello guys**

**So, a one-shot idea I've been kicking around for a while of takes place in the same universe as my other Truth Revealed about the Lance sisters and Averting Flashpoint story.**

**For those who have not read either of those stories let's just say Sara showed up at the end of Arrow season 4 and is now going by Dinah to honor Laurel, with having taken over the Black Canary mantel.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

The Bunker

Placing his bow in the case Oliver still in his Green Arrow suit with the hood down, and the domino mask in his jacket pocket listens to Felicity once again saying he needs to start looking into these recruits. Given it's just Dinah and him out on the streets. Knowing Sara is off changing out of her vigilante clothes well Oliver decides enough is enough. Turning around just as Felicity is bringing up how stuck in the past, he apparently is Oliver gives her a brief stare for a moment.

"I'm not stuck in the past and I have had it with this constant badgering me with these so-called recruits who I don't want," Oliver says firmly.

"Because you think Sara and you can handle this city's problems on your own? You need a team. Laurel would be telling the same thing if she were here. If since Sara's come back you've stopped listening to John and me, you've even started going after people on The List again. Or started killing it's not what Tommy or Laurel would have wanted" Felicity says furiously.

Glaring "First do not ever use either of them in your arguments, you don't get that right given you knew neither of them. Laurel was your coworker, not really your friend. Second, the people in my father's journal have not stopped, if anything me being lax after the Undertaking has allowed them to get a stronger foothold in Star City" Oliver replies in an ice tone "I've realized the reason why the city is not getting better is because of me. I stopped going after the real disease."

"No, you became a hero, you stopped being on a one focused task, but Sara has like Laurel with your blind spot," Felicity says.

"First, it's Dinah to you, not Sara. Next, this is not open for debate; I have over the years gave you way too much room for calling the shots or letting you undermine me at every turn. It ends, you don't like me going after the people on The List which you've always had a problem with or my methods… get out" Oliver says calmly.

"You're not serious, you need me" Felicity replies in shock.

"I am. You make the computer work easier but even then, it's debatable if you're going to give me a lecture about something instead of giving me the information I need. Second, for these recruits, this will be the last time we discuss this" Oliver says.

"So, you're going to take a look at them?" Felicity asks hopefully.

"I already have for doing my own research. On Evelyn Sharp do you ever think I would ever let the girl who nearly destroyed Laurel's legacy on my team, and unfairly hates me? No. Rene Ramirez was dishonorably discharged from the Navy for being a hothead who can't listen to orders, and rashly tortured a suspect screwing up an operation. I don't need him either, nor Curtis whose better off behind a computer" Oliver replies.

"And tell Curtis I certainly didn't appreciate finding his little wine and food collection yesterday which was not intended for you to try seducing Oliver?" a female voice inquires approaching.

Oliver and Felicity turn to see Dinah walking over in black jeans with a blue tank top with her blonde hair flowing freely. Felicity does not even bother concealing the anger in her eyes towards the Lance sister who stole her Oliver away. For Dinah and Oliver, they ignore Smoak's childish reaction.

"Curtis and you both know I am in a relationship with Ollie, that's not changing. Yet trying pulling this stunt hoping if you can get Oliver drunk and cheat on me Oliver would get back together with you by realizing his true love or something" Dinah says sarcastically.

"That's not" Felicity begins but stops realizing it was exactly what the plan was. Well either back together with Oliver or use him to scratch an itch while she figured out how Billy Malone fits into her life. Although really Billy was going to be a placeholder to make Oliver jealous since Oliver is the prize, her knight in shining armor that she wants.

"I never said anything the last time you acted like a jealous teenage girl with a crush and treated Sara badly, I am now. Curtis and you can leave the bunker for not returning" Oliver says firmly.

"What?" Felicity squeaks.

"You're not going to change, I don't appreciate plans of drugging and violating me just you can scratch an itch. Second, you have undermined me enough and how Curtis seems to be nothing more than a lap dog for you I don't need him either" Oliver replies icily "So get out."

"Fine, call me in a day when you can't even run your emails and you'll pay for touching my babies too," Felicity says.

"Unless you would like to end up in an ARGUS cell by tonight, I wouldn't make threats" Dinah replies grinning too innocently.

Merely glaring at both who meets her gaze unflinchingly Felicity after a moment walks to the elevator and gets inside. As the doors close both the archer and former time traveler hearing footsteps turn seeing Roy Harper walking over grinning. Having used a motorcycle, which knowing the base's secret garage exit door, parked it and picked up the tail end of that conversation.

"Well at least you got your spine back from her purse and nice to see you, Sara," Roy says.

"Same to you and what are you doing back? More trouble?" Dinah asks.

"No, actually Oliver had managed to get Lyla to set up that The Arrow who was killed in prison is just some random person that erased himself from any digital or hard records. With my death being faked to get me out of being targeted is the new official record" Roy says.

"About my dad, I'm sorry that," Dinah says but gets gently stopped.

"Like I've told Ollie, it's not your fault okay? Your dad was the one who did his misguided revenge mission" Roy says reassuringly.

"Okay," Dinah says.

"Roy you mind going through and locking out or deleting Felicity's programs while I go change and shower?" Oliver asks.

"Not at all. I'll be sure to lock Felicity and Curtis out to while I'm at it" Roy says.

"Where did you pick up computer skills?" Dinah asks curiously.

Shrugging "Back when I was on the team full time, Oliver had shown me how to navigate around the computers, with even his hidden access route in case I ever needed it" Roy explains.

Dinah nods while Roy starts heading for the computer setup with Dinah following and Oliver heads off to the changing rooms.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Frankly, this what I wish Oliver had done is tell Felicity off for the recruits and really, I'd rather Oliver just been a solo operator in season 5 like he was in the first season.**

**Not this whole needs a big Team Arrow thing with a bunch of recruits who I tolerate on a good day and on a bad one loath for sure. Even Rene from the 5x06 where saying Oliver's got a to kill list, or season 6 actions, along with Rory for saying that Oliver's a serial killer I have my issues with. Well, Rory was mostly fine but still unneeded.**

**Oh, Roy calling Oliver as Ollie is when Barry in season 4 calls Oliver as Ollie indicates the Ollie nickname shows how close Oliver is with that person. Not how the Olicty shippers keep insisting of it's just the people who knew Oliver before the island.**

**It makes sense Roy would be one of those people Oliver let's use the nickname.**

**Frankly, for the so cherished OTA of Oliver, Diggle and Felicity certainly speaks a lot of how neither of them ever calls him that. So maybe not as close as the Olicty shippers want eh? I'd say so.**

**Regarding Curtis and Felicity now being a part of Curti's little dinner and drinks, well given how much Curtis is the second biggest Olicty cheerleader I wouldn't put it past him to not be happy at Oliver/Sara together. Or past Felicity for trying to get Oliver to cheat on Sara just so she can get him.**

**Until next time**


End file.
